Say my name again
by ciocarlie
Summary: Ehm... Silahkan liat aja deh XD *males bikin summary*


Title : Say my name again...

Genre : *lagi-lagi* Angst/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimed : biar gw nangis2 darah Hibari ma Dino g bakal jadi punya gw TT__TT dia selamanya bakal jadi punya Amano Akira

A/N : hola! lagi-lagi bikin ffic angst! maaf ya, padahal gw juga ada proyek bikin ffic non angst Dino *tapi g tau bakal dimasukin Hibari apa ga* tapi ternyata yang jadi duluan ni ffic, ya udah gw publish sambil nunggu tu ffic non angst kelar.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah : **Gw yang biasanya bikin angst emang bisa bikin ffic non angst?**

Kalau gw sih bisa semua, tapi karena emang gw paling bisa bikin angst jadinya bikin angst mulu TT___TT semua genre gw bisa kecuali HUMOR!

U-udah deh, daripada gw ngomong sndiri mending silahkan dibaca ffic gw yang baru ini! Dan tentu masih dengan pairing favorite gw D18 ^^

Oh iya, ngomong2 gw lagi tergila-gila sama ffic 2G TT_TT ada yang mau bikinin buat gw? *siapa lw nyuruh2!*

2G itu GxGiotto O.O

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes_

"..." Laki-laki berambut kuning blonde itu berjalan bersama Tsuna dan yang lainnya dilingkungan Namimori. Tertawa-tawa dan mengobrol bersama dengan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah jendela dilantai dua yang menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sejenak seperti memperhatikannya sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat yang lainnya.

Terpaku sejenak, Dino seperti tidak bisa melihat yang lainnya selain anak itu. Dia merasakan ada yang berbeda dari anak itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menatap anak itu.

"Dino-san awas!" Suara Tsuna menyadarkan Dino. Ada sebuah benda yang melayang tepat mengenai kepalanya. Sepertinya terlambat bagi Tsuna untuk mengatakan hal itu. Dan akhirnya, Dino terjatuh dengan merah bekas bola mengenai wajahnya.

"A-aduh...." Dino memegangi hidungnya yang sekarang ini sedikit berdarah karena benturan itu. Tsuna dan yang lainnya langsung menghampirinya dan melihat keadaan sang boss cavallone itu.

"Dino-san kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna sambil melihat keadaan kakaknya itu.

"Y-Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, sepertinya tadi aku melamun sesuatu..." Dino hanya tertawa dan berdiri seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Lalu dia melihat kearah jendela itu lagi, tetapi tidak ada lagi sosok yang membutakannya untuk sejenak. "Hei Tsuna, kau tahu ruangan apa itu?" Tanyanya pada Tsuna sambil menunjuk kearah jendela tadi.

"Ah itu ruangan disiplin komite, memang ada apa Dino-san?" tanyanya sambil melihat Dino dengan tatapan heran.

"Siapa yang biasanya ada disana?"

"Biasanya ya.... Anggota dari disiplin komite, tetapi yang paling sering ada disana adalah ketuanya, yaitu Hibari-san..." Jawab Tsuna sambil melihat kearah jendela itu. Dan sosok murid itu tampak lagi disana bersama dengan seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning yang bertengger diatas kepalanya. "Ah, itu dia... Namanya adalah Hibari Kyouya, orang yang paling disegani dan ditakuti di Namimori..." Jawab Tsuna.

Dino melihat kearah anak itu dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Hibari Kyouya...."

_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do_

"Kau Hibari Kyouya?" Dino yang dengan santainya masih ke ruangan disiplin komite itu dan menemui sang ketua yang sekarang ini sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca buku. Merasa ketenangannya diganggu, Hibari langsung menutup bukunya tetapi tidak melihat kearah Dino yang saat itu sedang bersama dengan anak buahnya.

"Lalu siapa kau...?" tanyanya sambil bersiap untuk mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Aku... adalah kakak Tsuna, dan juga mempunyai hubungan dengan Reborn..." jawab Dino. "Aku kemari untuk menanyakan tentang cincin berlambang awan yang ada padamu.

"Oh bayi itu..." Hibari berdiri dengan tonfa yang sudah siap dikedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu kau pasti kuat. Aku tidak perduli dengan cincin ini selama aku bisa menggigitmu sampai mati..." Jawab Hibari. Dan Dino hanya tersenyum sambil meliaht Hibari.

_You're an angel disguised_

"Jangan memaksaku..." Dino yang berada didalam kamarnya dengan memakai kemeja yang sedikit terbuka kancingnya dan juga Handuk yang masih menutupi sebagian rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi menerima telpon dan terlihat sangat marah. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan mungkin mau dijodohkan! Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai!" sedikit meninggikan suaranya, dia menutup telponnya dan menghampiri tempat tidurnya.

Disana, Hibari yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan kain basah di dahinya. Wajahnya terlihat merah karena demam, dan berkeringat dingin. Dino menyentuh dahinya untuk memeriksa demam yang diderita Hibari. "Masalah perjodohan lagi...?" Tiba-tiba Hibari membuka matanya dan membuat Dino terkejut karena beberapa detik yang lalu yang diketahui oleh Dino adalah Hibari sedang tertidur.

"Kyouya, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Dino sambil menaruh kain basah itu di dahi Hibari.

"Hn..." Hibari mencoba untuk duduk dan melihat Dino. "Suaramu itu terlalu keras Dino..." Jawabnya sambil memegangi dahinya dan memijitnya sesekali.

"M-Maaf Kyouya, aku tidak sadar suaraku sekeras itu..."

"Lalu..." Hibari melihat kearah Dino yang saat ini juga menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menerima perjodohan itu?" Tanya Hibari.

Dino hanya diam, tersenyum, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia mencium dahi Hibari yang masih terasa panas itu. "Tenang saja... Sampai kapanpun... Aku hanya akan mencintaimu Kyouya..." Dino mendekatkan bibirnya dan dengan lembut mencium bibir Hibari.

_And you're lying real still_

Salju turun dengan derasnya kala itu. Mereka berada ditengah-tengah pohon sakura yang ditutupi oleh salju itu. Terlihat wajah Dino yang benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"Apa... Yang kau katakan tadi Kyouya...?" Jawabnya sambil menatap Hibari yang tidak menatapnya itu.

"Apakah aku harus mengatakannya berkali-kali _Cavallone..._" Hibari tidak memanggi Dino dengan nama depannya seperti biasa. "Lebih baik kita berpisah sampai disini..."

Seakan masih belum percaya, Dino mendekati Hibari dan mencoba untuk menemukan jawaban atas perkataan Hibari. "Kenapa...?" tetapi, ketika dia akan mendekatinya, Hibari langsung melayangkan satu serangan tonfanya kearah Dino. "Kyouya..."

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mendekatiku... Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah sekarang karena tidak ada herbivore yang kau bilang sebagai keluarga itu..." Hibari tetap tidak memandang mata Dino saat itu.

"Kalau begitu... Katakan alasanmu Kyouya..." Dino melihat kearah Hibari. "Aku tahu... Kau juga mencintaiku bukan...?"

Hibari terdiam sejenak, dia menurunkan tonfa yang tadi dia pakai untuk menyerang Dino. "Tidak..." suaranya pelan, Dino nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah untuk mencintaimu..." Jawabnya membuat Dino semakin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi... Selama ini kau tidak mencintaiku Kyouya...?" Tanyanya melihat Hibari yang masih tidak memandangnya dan hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kyouya..." Dino yang menemukan saat yang tepat untuk tidak menerima serangan tonfa dari Hibari langsung berjalan dan memegang tangannya. memaksa Hibari untuk menatap matanya. "Katakan lagi... Tatap mataku, dan katakan lagi kalau kau tidak mencintaiku..." Jawabnya.

"..." Terdiam sejenak, Hibari menutup matanya. Lalu dia membuka matanya dan menatap Dino dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku... tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah untuk mencintaimu... sampai kapanpun _Cavallone.._"

Dino yang mendengarkan hal itu tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan melepaskan tangannya dari Hibari. "Begitu..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum pahit. "Baiklah aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi..." membalikkan badan dan tidak melihat kearah Hibari. "Selamat tinggal... _Hibari..."_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, diapun berjalan menjauhi Hibari...

Menjauh...

Menjauh...

Dan menjauh hingga akhirnya sosoknya tertelan oleh kegelapan malam.

_But your heart beat is fast just like mine_

Hibari sudah menentukan pilihannya.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Dino.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menghalangi jalan Dino lagi.

Dia tidak mungkin lagi bisa kembali pada pria itu.

Sejak dulu dia sudah menutup hatinya untuk orang lain.

Dia selalu mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah untuk mencintai seseorang.

Tetapi kenapa air mata itu turun ketika orang itu berlalu darinya...

Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa air mata ini mengalir.

Kenapa dada ini terasa sakit dan jantung ini berdetak sangat kencang

Apakah karena kebohongan besarnya...

Apakah Dino juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahui hal itu.

_And the movies long over..._

Satu tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dino tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Jepang dan menemui Hibari. Tetapi, di Italiapun walaupun dia mencoba untuk melupakan Hibari dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan sosok laki-laki itu. Walaupun dia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, tetapi didasar hatinya dia merasa hampa.

Tetapi, semua itu tidak ada artinya...

Semua yang berhubungan dengan Hibari Kyouya dan juga dirinya sudah berakhir. Cintanya tidak terbalas dan dia tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan Hibari. Karena itu akan menyakitkan hatinya.

_That's three that have passed, one more's fine_

"Sawada-san... bisa bicara sebentar...?" Romario menghubungi Tsuna yang ada di Jepang tanpa sepengetahuan Dino.

_"Ada apa Romario-san?"_

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan Kyouya-san... Dan apakah benar yang dikatakan olehnya kalau dia tidak mencintai boss...?" Tanya Romario.

"_..._" sejenak tidak ada suara dari telpon itu. "Romario-san... Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun... Tetapi, jika Dino-san benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Hibari-san... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." Romario hanya bisa terdiam dan langsung menutup telpon itu, berlari menuju ketempat Dino.

* * *

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, sekarang ini Romario sudah berada didepan ruangan Dino dengan nafas yang belum pulih seutuhnya. Dia langsung membuka pintu itu tidak perduli dengan beberapa orang yang ada disana. Bersama dengan boss cavallone kesembilan yang tidak lain adalah kakek dari Dino. Beserta dengan beberapa orang yang sepertinya penting.

"Ada apa ini?" sepertinya kakek Dino tidak suka dengan kedatangan Romario disana.

"Romario, ada apa?" Dino yang mengetahui sifat asli Romario yang tidak akan pernah mengganggunya kalau keperluannya tidak mendesak itu langsung berdiri dan melihat Romario yang saat ini berwajah sangat panik.

"Boss... Sebaiknya anda segera pergi ke Jepang..." Jawab Romario terengah-engah. Dino yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Romario langsung berlari dan akan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dino!" kakeknya berdiri dan berteriak kearah Dino. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan acara perjodohan ini begitu saja!" Jawabnya sambil menatap Dino dengan tatapan garang.

"..." Dino terdiam sejenak dan melihat kearah kakeknya. "Maaf _nonno..._ Sejak dulu aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak pernah mau dijodohkan bukan...? dan sekarang, biarkan aku menemui orang yang benar-benar aku cintai..." jawab Dino sambil tersenyum kearah kakeknya dan membuka pintu berlari kearah luar.

* * *

"Sudah tidak bisa..." seseorang yang memakai jas putih itu keluar dari ruangan dan menemui Tsuna yang ada disana beserta dengan guardiannya yang lain. "Bertahan selama 20 tahun dengan ini saja sudah merupakan mukjizat... Kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban lainnya..." Jawab orang itu. Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat kearah ruangan itu.

Ruangan bercat putih persih dengan beberapa alat yang terlihat rumit itu. Disana berbaring Hibari yang tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Dia mengalami koma karena pendarahan di otaknya dan sampai sekarang tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi. Yang sekarang ini membuatnya tetap hidup adalah tekadnya dan juga alat-alat yang sekarang ini terpasang disekitar tubuhnya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang Juudaime...?" tanya Gokudera pelan dan duduk disofa yang ada dikamar itu. Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tenang saja... Aku yakin, Dino-san pasti akan kembali kemari..." Jawab Tsuna. Sepertinya hyper intuitionnya mulai bekerja. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian, Dino yang masih terengah-engah karena berlari sudah tiba disana.

_I'm trying really hard not to shake_

"Tsuna..." Dino melihat kearah Tsuna dan yang lainnya. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur itu beserta dengan alat-alat yang terpasang ditubuhnya. "Apa yang..."

"Maaf Dino-san..." Tsuna berdiri dan mencoba untuk tidak melihat kearah Dino. "Maaf untuk semua yang kami sembunyikan selama ini..."

"Apa..." Dino melihat kearah Hibari dan berjalan kearahnya. "Apa yang terjadi pada Kyouya...?"

"Dia, sejak kecil menderita penyakit kanker otak..." Tsuna mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya ketika bercerita. "Ketika itu... 3 bulan yang lalu Hibari-san tiba-tiba pingsan ditengah misi... Dia mengalami koma dan sampai sekarang tidak pernah bangun."

"..." Dino mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, walaupun Dino terus mencoba untuk tidak gemetar, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika melihat sosok yang dicintainya itu terbaring lemah didepannya.

_I'm bitting my tongue,_

"Kyouya... Kenapa..." Dino hanya bisa terduduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ditangan Hibari. Mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya yang benar-benar ingin keluar saat ini. Dino hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sawada..." Ryouhei melihat kearah Tsuna. Tsuna menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Biarkan mereka berdua..." Tsuna berjalan keluar dari kamar itu diikuti oleh semuanya, meninggalkan Dino dan Hibari sendirian dikamar itu.

_You're my key to survival_

"Kyouya..." Dino memegang tangan Hibari yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini sejak pertama... Kau fikir aku akan membencimu dan akan meninggalkanmu...?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hibari sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyouya... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu... Kau begitu berarti untukku..." Dino menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang keluar membasahi tangan dingin Hibari.

_Your whispers are priceless_

_Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near_

_"Dino..."_

Dino yang masih tenggelam dalam kesedihan itu mendengar suara Hibari yang selalu ingin dia dengar walaupun hanya dalam ilusi ataupun bisikan. "Kyouya...?"

"Dino..." Tangan yang kini dipegang oleh Dino bergerak, mata hitamnya terlihat membuka walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Kyouya... Kau sudah sadar...?" dino terlihat sangat senang melihat Hibari yang terbangun itu. "Tetapilah didekatku Kyouya... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi..."

"kenapa kau ada disini..." Suara itu sangat pelan, nyari tidak bisa didengar oleh Dino. Sama seperti ketika dia berpisah disekitar pohon sakura itu. Tetapi, sekarang Dino tidak akan membiarkan ini menjadi perpisahan lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyouya... Walaupun didunia ini aku adalah orang yang paling kau benci, tetapi untuk selamanya... Kau adalah orang yang paling aku cintai didunia ini..."

_Will you stay awake for me?_

"Maaf Dino..." Kyouya melihat Dino walaupun tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Maaf atas semua kebohongan yang aku katakan padamu..."

Dino menggeleng dengan cepat dan tersenyum sambil memegang pipi Hibari. "Tidak apa-apa... Asalkan kau tetap ada disampingku... Kau menyakiti hatiku beberapa kalipun tidak apa-apa... Jadi, tetaplah sadar dan selalu berada disampingku..."

_I don't wanna miss anhthing_

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi Kyouya... Apapun yang terjadi..."

_I will share the air I breathe_

"Aku ingin kau berada di dunia yang sama denganku... Aku ingin kau bernafas ditempat yang sama denganku..."

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

"Aku akan memberikan apapun kepadamu, bahkan hidupku sekalipun... Asal kau tetap ada disampingku..."

_I just don't wanna miss anything_

"Jadi... kumohon tetaplah sadar dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..." Dino mempererat genggamannya dan mencoba untuk merasakan tangan Hibari yang juga menggenggam tangannya tetapi melemah dan melemah. Hibari melihat kearah Dino dan tidak berkata apapun.

Senyuman lembut langsung terpancar diwajahnya. Satu senyuman yang tidak pernah Dino lihat sebelumnya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah dia lihat lagi untuk selamanya. "Dino..."

Dino tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain namanya yang diucpakan oleh Hibari. Dia mendekatkan wajahnay untuk mendengarnya lagi dengan jelas.

_Mi dispiace ..._

_Ti amo..._

Dino terkejut mendengar apa yang dia dengar dari Hibari. Seperti ucapan perpisahan...

Tidak...

Dia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Hibari...

Dia sudah berpisah karena kebodohan dan juga ketidakpekaannya pada Hibari dan sekarang dia tidak ingin itu terluang lagi untuk selamanya.

_Say my name, I just want to hear you_

Tangan itu terasa semakin longgar...

Tangan itu tidak menggenggam Dino lagi walaupun sedikit.

Mulut itu tidak lagi mengucapkan satu katapun yang bisa didengar oleh Dino.

Jantung itu tidak lagi terdengar berdetak ditelinga Dino.

"Kyouya...?"

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulutnya.

Tidak ada panggilan namanya itu lagi.

"Kyouya..."

Dino hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis disana.

"Kumohon... Panggil aku..."

.

.

.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari tubuh yang tidak bergerak itu.

"Kumohon... Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu..."

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari tubuh itu. Dan hanya ada angin yang berhempus pelan disela-sela jendela kamar itu. Menerbangkan semua kenangan tentang mereka berdua. Yang tidak akan pernah kembali selamanya...

**Sei come la schiuma del mare: ti abbraccio e non ci sei, ti amo e sei sparito *)**

**...**

Jangan membenciku oke TT^TT gw cman lagi stress karena beberapa hal yang bener-bener bikin gw frustasi TT__TT tapi... apakah kurang angst? Klo kurang silahkan bikin kritik dan saran di kolom ripiu ya! *nunjuk tombol ripiu*Ah masalah kalimat terakhir di akhir cerita jangan difikirkan, hanya sedikit kata mutiara dalam bahasa italia. Artinya? _**You are like the foam from the sea: I hug you and you aren't there, I love you and you disappear.**_ atau dalam bahasa indonesia adalah, **_Kau bagaikan buih dilautan, aku memelukmu tetapi kau tidak ada disana. Aku mencintaimu, tetapi kau menghilang._**

*ahem* maaf kalau gaje TT__TT itu lirik2 dari lagu Awake dari Secondhand Serenade. Ga semua dipake, cman yang nyambung di crita doang *emang nymabung semua? O.o* udah ah, daripada banyak bacot ni author, mendingan silahkan di ripiu!


End file.
